Harry Potter and the American Witches
by R. L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts begins as the gang go back for year 6, but a few new things are being added to Hogwarts this year. What could possibly be in store this year with Snape as the DADA Professor and two new students from overseas? HBP No Mary-Sues.
1. Chapter 1: Back Again

**Harry Potter and the American Witches**

**A Harry Potter fanfiction written by WillowEchoRiver and Blackgrrl92**

**Chapter 1: Back Again  
**

The night was filled with excitement as another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was soon to begin. The students were all anxious to get to the Great Hall before the Welcoming Feast began. The first years were shaking in their boots as they waited outside the hall to be sorted while everyone else was settling down in the Great Hall, waiting for the feast to begin. Friends were reacquainting themselves with each other as old enemies were plotting ways to humiliate each other. All in all, it was turning out to be a wonderful start even for Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. These three were discussing the events that took place on the train coming here, but soon, everyone quieted down as it was time for the Sorting. Not a minute later, Professor McGonagall walked in with the new first years trailing behind her. All of the eleven-year-olds looked around the Great Hall in wonder as they beheld it for the first time.

"Is it just me or do they get smaller every year?" Ron asked as he watched one little boy with light brown hair get sorted into Hufflepuff.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before returning her attention back to the front of the room as the rest of the children were sorted into the four houses. After the last child was sorted into Slytherin (Ron whispered 'poor kid' as he watched the young girl make her way over to the Slytherin table), Professor Dumbledore walked up to the podium to give his annual welcoming speech, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I know you all have been waiting for this wonderful feast for many hours now, but there is still one bit of business we must attend to first." The students looked around confused as to what this could possibly be about. However, they didn't have to wait long for this answer as the Headmaster continued, "This year I am pleased to welcome two foreign exchange students from the United States of America, Miss Rose Gavriel and Miss Rachel Doran. Will you young ladies please come forward to be sorted?" Dumbledore asked looking towards the entrance.

Not a minute later, two young women stepped into the doorway and began to walk toward Professor McGonagall who was waiting with the stool and sorting hat. The taller one of the two looked warily around her with her light blue eyes as she walked up the aisle. Apparently, neither had yet to put on their uniforms as they were dressed in muggle attire; the taller one was dressed in a cameo T-shirt with USA on the front in big red letters, jeans, and black converse. Atop of her head, covering her dark brown hair, was a cameo hat with dull, golden studs all around it. This girl seemed rather intimidating as she walked towards the front with her head held high.

However, the second young woman with auburn hair that was just above her shoulders, seemed rather cheery, if not a little shy as she followed her friend. Instead of the Hogwarts uniform, she too was dressed in jeans, with a purple shirt that was covered in orange flowers, and purple sandals. She looked rather excited as she walked towards the front. She was indeed very different from her friend.

When the two reached the front, Professor McGonagall held up the hat and said with a nod to the stool, "Miss Doran"

With a sigh, the taller of the two took off her hat to reveal her dark brown hair with two bleach blond streaks at the front before she sat down and had the hat placed upon her head, "Hmm…a bit tricky, eh?" the hat said, "I see quite a bit of courage as well as ambition…but I believe the good mind overrules both. There's only one place for you, young lady. RAVENCLAW!" The hat cried before it was taken off of the girl's head. She then made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat in the middle beside one other sixth year girl and Luna Lovegood.

The shorter of the two girls stepped up a little more slowly. While still looking excited, she now looked more nervous and intimidated then anything else. She sat down nervously on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Hmm, someone a little timid, I can see..." The hat seemed to mumble thoughtfully. "Not a Gryffindor...no, not for you...friends seem important to you..." The hat said, sounding like it was weighing all of her qualities. "You could not last with the Slytherins, to be sure...and yet Ravenclaw would not be the place for you...if your friends are so important, then you must belong in...HUFFLEPUFF." The hat announced.  
The girl looked relieved not to be sorted into Slytherin, though gave her friend a disappointed look as she passed her table. She seemed not to like the idea of being in a different house from her only friend. But that seemed her only regret as she hurried over to the Hufflepuff table. She was seated next to a friendly looking girl, who smiled and said, "We'll make sure you're a proud Hufflepuff." Her voice was friendly, and the girl felt instantly more comfortable. At least there were nice people in Hufflepuff, and she wasn't stuck with the Slytherins.

Rachel felt a little depressed as she watched Rose make her way to the Hufflepuff table. She had kind of doubted they would end up in the same house after hearing what each had stood for from her Uncle Avery who had once gone to this school back when he and her mom still lived in Ireland with their parents. He himself had been a Ravenclaw while Rachel's mom had been a Gryffindor. A stab of pain went through her as she thought of her now dead mother. _"The past is the past. Let's leave it at that."_ She thought to herself.

Everyone was still sneaking peaks at the new kids even as Professor Dumbledore was announcing the new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn and the new DADA professor, Professor Snape. Rachel looked up when she heard a loud 'no' coming from the Gryffindor table. Apparently, the famous Harry Potter didn't get along well with that professor for some reason. Not that she could blame him. He did look rather fearsome up at the staff table. Oh well, you can never know what a person's like until you at least talk to them. Rachel was beginning to doubt that saying a little as she saw Professor Snape glare at everyone except the Slytherin table.

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder to get a look at the new kids just before Dumbledore told them to head back to their dorms, "That taller one is a bit creepy." He said before him and Hermione had to go escort the first years to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione glared at him as she stood up, "Oh Ron, she's probably only looking intimidating because she's nervous. How would you feel if you had to go to a different school in a completely different country from where you were raised?" she asked him, in an irritated tone of voice. She hated it when anyone judged a person by their appearance or first impression especially after first year.

Harry looked over his shoulder first at the Doran girl, then the Gavriel girl. Rachel Doran looked a lot more depressed than Rose did. Rachel didn't even look up as the rest of her house was leaving until the sixth year girl sitting beside her told her to follow her. Rose on the other hand looked even more excited at the idea of seeing her dorm, but still a little nervous. _"Should be rather interesting to have Americans at Hogwarts." _Harry thought as he made his way up to Gryffindor tower. All in all, it was sure to be an interesting year, but when has it ever been uneventful at Hogwarts?

**Author's notes: WHOOHOO!!! We did it! Our first try at an HP fanfiction. Willow and I have a really good plot set up for this story and will hopefully have more out for you soon. I plan on working on chapter two as soon as I post this. Willow is extra happy cause she finally got me to fall in love with the Harry Potter series. Of course it didn't happen until I made her promise she'd read the first four books of the Jack Sparrow series.**

**Anyways, seeing as this is our first Harry Potter fanfic, we could use some reviews. We want to hear what you guys think of it so far so please, tell us.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Classes

**Chapter 2: First Day of the School Year**

The following morning, as the first classes began, things were just as hectic as they usually were every year what with first years running all over the place while the older students tried to get to their classes on time to avoid being late on the first day and losing points especially those who had DADA lessons first thing in the morning. Luckily by the time the bell rang for the second period classes, things weren't as bad…well, at least for most people. Rachel Doran for instance seemed lost as she was trying to find her way to the sixth year N.E.W.T. level potions classroom. She was so turned around that she ended up bumping into Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and dropped all her books in her arms as well. "Dangit!" she said as she bent down to pick them up, "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay." Harry said as he bent down to help her, pulling down Ron with him so he'd do the same. Ron rolled his eyes at first, but helped anyway. He still thought this new girl was a bit creepy and her accent was slightly weird, but for once, he knew better than to say that out loud.

"Thanks" Rachel said as she stood up, balancing her books under one arm and her schedule in her hand. Gosh, she always hated the first day of school. Of course being at a totally new school in a completely different country really wasn't brightening the situation whatsoever and to top it all off, she was completely and utterly lost. With a frustrated sigh, Rachel looked back up at the two boys in front of her, "Look, I'd hate to be a bother, but could you tell me where the potions classroom is?" she asked, feeling a little stupid for having to ask for directions. Being the new kid certainly wasn't something to enjoy.

Both boys shrugged, "Sure, we're going there anyway so just come with us." Harry said in a friendly tone, "It's just down this corridor." He motioned the right direction with his hand before heading that way with Ron walking beside him.

Rachel followed both of them, knowing she'd just get lost again if she didn't. "Thanks again." She said when she caught up with them.

After walking in silence for a few seconds, Ron, unable to hide his curiosity, finally asked, "So, you're Rachel Doran, right?"

"Yeah" She replied with a nod. _"At least someone bothered to remember my name."_ she thought. "And you would be?" she asked the redheaded young man politely.

"Ron Weasley" he replied, "And that's Harry." He said, motioning to his friend.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, even Americans know about you, Harry Potter." She said to Harry, "But we don't necessarily 'worship' you like I've heard some people do." She pointed out when she saw the annoyed look on his face. _"He must really hate people worshiping the very ground he walks upon…well, if it were me, I'd hate it too." _

"That's a relief." He muttered as they reached the potions classroom. Everyone was already getting their seats when they walked in. Rachel saw Rose waving her over to a seat in the middle while the boys spotted Hermione already sitting near the front with her nose buried in the potions book.

"Well, see ya later and thanks again." Rachel said to the young men next to her.

"No problem" the both of them said before all three made their way towards their seats.

Ron looked over his shoulder at the American girls before turning back to his friends, "Ya know, I don't think she's as creepy as I thought." He said, motioning with his head to Rachel, who was quietly talking to her best friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she put down her potions book, "Oh honestly Ronald, there was nothing wrong with her in the first place." She said, completely annoyed at him. The girl was just nervous last night that was all. She couldn't help but look the way she did.

"Except that she's American." He muttered with a snort.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "What's so bad about Americans?" he asked. Honestly, he didn't think anything was wrong with them, but he'd never really met one before now so he didn't really know.

"Nothing, Ron's just being stereotypical." Hermione replied, getting even more annoyed at Ron. He'd barely even talked to her and now he was laughing because she was American? She herself had been to the USA once and not every one of them had acted like what some people in England thought they did. She'd actually met some rather nice people there.

Before Ron could come up with a good retort, Professor Slughorn entered the room, "Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_…"

"Sir?" Harry said, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything-nor's Ron- we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see…"

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention…not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts…" Slughorn strode over to a corner cupboard and, after a moment's foraging, emerged with two very battered-looking copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Libatius Borage, which he gave to Harry and Ron along with two sets of tarnished scales.

Professor Slughorn then returned to the front of the class where he then showed them all a few examples of some of the potions they most know for the N.E.W.T.S . such as Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, and Amortentia. Hermione of course guessed them all since no one else either knew or just didn't have the guts to say the answer aloud. Rachel watched with interest as Hermione explained each potion and its use. To her, Potions was a fascinating subject even though it was a bit difficult.  
However, the potion she paid the most attention to of course was the last one in the small vial that Professor Slughorn held up for the whole class to see; Felix Felicis or otherwise known as Liquid Luck . "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed…at least until the effects wear off."

The students were then instructed to turn to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making _and brew the Draught of Living Death. Whoever made the best batch would win the Felix Felicis. The potion was definitely difficult enough, but what else would you expect from a N.E.W.T. level class? The entire class seemed to be in complete concentration as they measured, weighed, and chopped up the right amount of ingredients and in the exact order as the book said. However, when Rachel stole a glance at a few students in front of her, she noticed that Harry Potter seemed to not be following the book word for word and yet his potion was still turning out far better than everyone else's. In the end, this paid off for him. For when Professor Slughorn tested Harry's finished potion, he was astounded to find that it was perfect. So he of course declared Harry the winner of the Felix Felicis.  
Rachel gave him a suspicious and rather confused look as he accepted his prize while almost everyone else either glared angrily or enviously at him. She on the other hand was just flat out curious as to how he got his hands on those tricks. _"Oh well, it's none of my business anyway." _She thought as she began to pack up her belongings and head off to the next class.

Rose Gavriel followed Rachel out of the class, her books in her arms and a look of relief on her face as they stepped out the door. "I think it's safe to say potions will _not_ be my favorite subject." She commented. She'd found potions difficult since she'd started school in America as well. "That's _one_ thing that isn't about to change. I've got a free period, then Herbology. So I'll catch you later?" Rose asked, hesitant to part from her friend, but knowing she couldn't stick with her forever.

Rose made her way to the Hufflepuff common room, hurrying up the stairs to her own dormitory and grabbing her favorite book off of her bed; a thick, black book with gold letters titled _The Complete Works of Jane Austen_. Rose didn't care if they were a Muggle books. It was her mother's favorite, and had ended up becoming her favorite as well. Her mother was a muggle while her father was a wizard. She dearly loved her parents, both of whom were still in America and she missed them, but she greatly enjoyed spending the school year with Rachel at Hogwarts. They'd been very good friends most of their lives, since they'd been little children playing with dolls together.

Rose left the Hufflepuff common room and made her way downstairs. She then settled herself on the floor in a corridor near the Entrance Hall, so she'd be ready to go to Herbology when the time came, and then she set to reading her book.

She was soon extremely annoyed when she was interrupted by someone standing over her, who clearing his throat.

"Hey! I'm just to the part where Mr. Darcy proposes to…" She stopped short when she saw it was Professor Snape who was standing before her, looking rather angry. She hadn't heard very good things about this teacher also known as the greasy git of the dungeons.

She scrambled to her feet, nervously, "Excuse me, Professor…I thought..." She broke off as Snape held out his hand expectantly, "What?" She asked, disbelievingly.

"Hand me your book." He said scowling down at her darkly. Rose reluctantly handed over the book, and Snape examined it rather closely, "I'm confiscating this."

"What?!" Rose stared at him in astonishment, trying not to get angry at a professor. But this was her first day here, and that book was her favorite comfort in this new place. "Professor, I didn't do anything wrong! There's nothing wrong with that book. _It_ is a classic...sir." She added the 'sir' quickly.

"Romance novels are not good for young minds." Snape said, with a good amount venom in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Rose looked incredulous. It wasn't often she would defend herself, but this was totally unreasonable. "This is the cleanest not to mention healthiest romance you will find out there!"

Snape just continued to glare at her fiercely, "Twenty points from Hufflepuff for talking back, Miss Gavriel, and if you keep arguing, it'll be detention as well. And stop your gaping, Longbottom." Snape said, glaring at someone standing behind Rose, whom she hadn't noticed before. And with that, Snape turned, book in hand, and left while Rose stood there, staring helplessly after him.

Rose sighed, frustrated and upset. Honestly, why did this teacher have to _try_ to make her feel horrible? She couldn't help but be annoyed and angry. She'd almost forgotten about the student Snape had acknowledged until he spoke from behind her, and she turned to look at him.

"You'll get used to him...I was terrified of him for a while...still am a bit." The boy admitted, and Rose felt a little better with the sight of a friendly face. She'd always had a difficulty staying angry for very long, but she definitely didn't like this Snape fellow.

"Thanks," She said, gratefully.

"I know some people who might help you get that book back from him..." The boy said, a little awkwardly.

"I appreciate that, thanks." She said, with equal discomfort. She wasn't great about talking to new people, she always was shy at first, but was definitely NOT shy when she got to know people, in fact, when she did she talked rather a lot. "I'm Rose Gavriel, and you are...?" She asked, extending a hand to the boy.

"Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you." He said as he shook her hand.

"You too," She smiled, but then the smile faded when she looked at her watch. "I'm late for Herbology! I've gotta go, I'll see you around then, Neville!" She said, hurriedly jogging past him towards the door.

To her surprise, Neville followed her, "Yeah. I've got Herbology too. It's my best class --mind you, that's not saying a lot, considering how well I do in the other ones... but I think Professor Sprout will have mercy on you if I tell her Snape was picking on you."

"Neville, I think we are going to be very good friends."

Rachel sighed as she threw her school bag onto her bed in the Ravenclaw sixth year girl's dormitory. It had been a long day of nothing but running around the darn castle trying to find her classes on time and having almost everyone staring at her as well as whispering about her behind her back. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, it was being the new kid. Sure, she wasn't the only new kid, but having Rosie in a completely different house wasn't lightening her load very much.

As her dorm mates entered the room, Rachel thought it would be a good idea to head outside and explore the grounds. She also would rather be alone and just think. A long walk sounded like the best way to achieve that goal. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any annoying interruptions.

While humming softly to herself, she made her way out of Ravenclaw Tower and out of the castle onto the grounds of Hogwarts. The weather was nice and calm with a slight breeze that blew her hair a little, but was far from the raging winds of her home in the US. Rachel took in a deep breath before walking out into the courtyard. Other students were sitting around talking with their friends while some were heading back inside. Unfortunately as she crossed the courtyard, many pairs of eyes fell upon her. Doing her best to hide her groan of annoyance, Rachel started walking faster, trying to ignore the looks and whispers.

However, her quiet walk to the grounds was going to be delayed if not canceled completely by one unfortunate event. Just as she was about to walk past an old tree, someone stepped out right in front of her, blocking her path. That person turned out to be a young man of about sixteen with short, platinum blond hair and hazel eyes that now stood in front of her dressed in seemingly spotless Slytherin robs. "Ah, so it appears the Dorans finally decided to return to Europe." He said with an arrogant tone of voice.

Doing her best to hide her groan at the comment on her family, Rachel tried to walk around the guy, but he took a step to the side to once again block her path. "What's your hurry? Wouldn't you want to get reacquainted with the pureblooded families your ancestors have known for years?" he asked with a teasing yet somehow also serious gleam in his eyes.

Rachel rolled her eyes before glaring furiously at the hot-headed jerk in front of her, "Why don't you save us both a lot of trouble and just tell me who you are and what you want so I can be on my way?" she asked, getting even more annoyed by this clown with every passing minute.

The young man looked a little taken aback by her annoyed tone, but it was only a second later when his arrogant smirk spread across his pale face. "Draco Malfoy" he said while extending his slim hand towards her.

Giving it a hard quick shake while still glaring at him the whole time, Rachel scowled at him darkly, "Since you obviously know who I am, I see no need in telling you my name so if you will excuse me…" she said as she once again tried to get around him, but yet again, he side-stepped and blocked her path. "Will you quit it already?" she practically growled as she watched Malfoy's annoying smirk spread into an all-out satisfied grin.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to have a nice conversation with you, dear Rachel?" he asked, in a trying-to-be-sweet tone of voice which was as about as close to fake as someone could get.

Rachel's glare intensified as well as her scowl as anger raged through her, "Did I give you permission to use my first name? No, I don't believe I did. Also, I see no reason I should have a conversation with an arrogant jerk such as yourself and if you don't get out of my way within the next three seconds, I'll wipe that arrogant look off your face with a good hard punch." She growled. Malfoy obviously wasn't as stupid as she thought for he quickly stepped out of her path. With one final glare directed in his direction, Rachel headed further down to the grounds, seriously hoping she wouldn't have to face that jerk for a good long while otherwise, she'd probably end up in detention while he ended up with a bruised lip. Her temper was not something to be messed with especially after all the incidents that had occurred over the past year. Now was not the time to irritate the likes of Rachel Doran.

**Author's notes: Well, I hope this is turning out better than other self-inserts. I'm rather depressed on it's turnout even though it's only got two chapters so far. If anyone has any constructive criticism, Willow and I would love to hear it. Yeah, I did use a lot of exact quotes from the Half Blood Prince, but I had to cause I was not about to waste my time writing a whole new idea for the first potions class when the originial worked fine with the fanfiction's plot. So please, don't complain. Reviews would be rather nice right about now what with the stress of the last month of school and trying to finish English and Geometry before camp season.  
**


End file.
